Assassin's creed sample
by J.A.Noble
Summary: This is just a sample of a quick idea I had: The brotherhood during world war 2! I just want your feedback. Should I pursue this as a weekly series? or should I just stop it altogether? Read and Review please!


The Battle of Okinawa, day 82.

Warren walked beside the bullets that whizzed by him. He advanced on the beach, walking, not running like the rest of them. He looked nothing like the other soldiers, only the small American flag on his left shoulder. He walked over to a piece of cover and hid. He looked over to a couple of younger soldiers, and told them "Give me some cover, kids." They nodded, and got out of cover, and suppressed the machine gunners. Warren dashed left and flanked the Machine gun nest into the bushes. Warren grabbed his blue hoodie and tipped it over his head; he took out his Survival knife, from under his wrist. Warren's hidden blade was different from the rest of the brotherhood because his blade was serrated and was a lot wider than the others, but slightly shorter. (3 inches width, 8 inches length.) He sprinted up to one of them and stabbed him in the back, pulling the body in front of him; the other Japanese soldiers stopped firing at the American soldiers, twisted themselves towards Warren and shot at him. Warren was always a heavy person, even for an assassin in the brotherhood, he was just a nimble as the others, but he carried more equipment. Warren pushed them towards the group, pulled out an M1911 45 ACP then emptied the clip into the group. He heard the Japanese rushed into the bunker, reinforcing it, and then they filled the room with bullets. Warren tossed a flash bang grenade in the middle of the room and jumped out of the Machine gun hole. (The hole where the put the machine gun barrel and fire out of.)

"Well done, boy… come back to base, Dennis will be on your position soon." The director said over the radio.

"Nah, I'm gonna finish this." Warren replied. "I will do it, you don't need Dennis."

The director sighed. "I don't want to lose another soldier."

"Assassin." Warren said.

The American soldiers already stormed the machine gun nests and are getting ready to storm the Emperor's palace now.

"Commander Geiger, I'll be fine, just send some more if I request it."

"Yes, Sir, Britain has sent an agent as well."

"Understood." Warren said.

"Godspeed." Commander Roy Geiger said.

"Yes, sir."

"ANIMUS FAST FORWARDING..."

Warren walked up to Mitsuru Ushijima, the commander of the imperial Japanese Army. Warren's gaze met his, and the two did not draw guns, but swords. "The Demon General." Warren said in Japanese. Mitsuru's angered face told Warren that he wasn't up to talking. Warren laughed. Mitsuru had 3 people right behind him, armed with the same Katana. "You would think that they would have guns?"

Instantly they dropped their swords and tried pulling out their guns. Warren jumped into cover and pulled out his last flash bang grenade, his hidden blade and a combat kukri. He threw the flash bang grenade, impairing the demon general's vision, and he witnessed as his men were sliced down. "I'll give you some time for your eyes to clear up, Demon?" Warren said with a smirk. Mitsuru was so angered that he dashed at Warren with no warning. "Where is your honor, Oh great Demon General?" He laughed as he dodged the attack. Warren picked up one of the Katanas from the dead soldiers. "YOU BASTARD!" Mitsuru yelled out in Japanese, lunging at Warren. The Katana almost slashed through His armor. For an old man he could sure hit hard. Warren kicked him down, then as Mitsuru swung once more. Warren staggered back and put a wooden chair in front of him, then rushed Mitsuru; the katana went straight through the chair, but Mitsuru's arm was caught, so Warren twisted the chair and yanked Mitsuru towards him, and then inserted his hidden blade right into his rib. "You've done it, child." He smiled. Warren's frown told him that he didn't care, and if that was no indication, I'd say the bullet that Warren put in his brain more than gave him a good hint. Warren pulled himself back up, and walked out to the ship's deck. He pulled out his radio.

"It's done, Commander Geiger, requesting pick up."

"Alright, move out to the end of the ship in 1 minute starting now."

1 minute passed and he jumped off of the edge of the ship, he landed on a boat, and they sped off to take on the Pacific theater.

(To fully understand this look at the following links.)

wiki/Mitsuru_Ushijima

wiki/Battle_of_Okinawa


End file.
